


House of Cards S1E10: Surprising Zoe

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: Claire shows up to Zoe's apartment unannounced, sex ensues.





	House of Cards S1E10: Surprising Zoe

This is set in the TV show House of Cards. This story focuses on the character Claire and Zoe.

The idea and parts of this story were written before the whole Spacey scandal. So, I’m just going to say everything written here is merely fantasy, a harmless way to relieve one’s thoughts.

Sorry for the extremely long delay between stories, I moved quite some ways away and started a new job. Most importantly though I haven’t been that motivated to write and have just chipped away at this piece and others since my last story. Not sure when my next story will come out, but I appreciate the continued support and kind words.

Thank you, Big Dick Dangling, for editing. 

*

Zoe Barnes heard a knock on the door and was confused as to whom it would be at this time. She wasn’t expecting anyone. She walked towards the door when she heard another knock.

“Hello?” Zoe asked as she got to the door, still not sure who it was on the other side.

“Zoe Barnes?” A woman on the other side of the door asked. The other woman didn’t sound as hesitant as Zoe, more forceful and assured.

“Yeah.” Zoe responded, she was curious enough about who it was, to slowly open the door while unhooking the door chain lock.

“Who is it?” Zoe asked as she opened the door a crack, looking at the woman she wasn’t quite sure who she was, but she looked familiar…

“Claire Underwood.” The woman curtly responded, not waiting for an invitation Claire pushed the door open swinging it past Zoe as she strolled into the room as if she owned it. 

“I apologize for not buzzing,” Claire started to say, her voice giving no sign of guilt. “Somebody was coming in the building when I was downstairs, so I just figured I should come on up.” Claire finished, walking past a bewildered, and somewhat frightened Zoe. Claire walked to a rack of Zoe’s clothing and started to rifle through them lazily.

“Hey, could you please not go through my things?” Zoe Barnes asked Claire Underwood, the wife of her…lover, Frank. Her relationship with him was quite complicated, and now his wife was here, making things even murkier.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Am I intruding?” Claire mockingly chatted back. She wasn’t particularly paying attention to what she was looking at or touching, she was simply doing it to cause the reaction Zoe was exhibiting now.

“Yeah, actually. You are,” Zoe replied, putting her head down slightly as she could already see where this was going.

“Well, that makes it a two-way street, I suppose,” Claire commented back, a small smirk playing across her face. 

This girl was sleeping with her husband, yet had the gall to complain about her looking through her clothes? Sure, she might have barged in past the bewildered Zoe who had no idea why she was here or what she was up to. Yet that certainly didn’t give this immature brat the right to speak to her like that, especially after what she had been doing. 

Of course, Claire knew all this from the beginning, she and Frank always made the other aware of their little “indiscretions” but Zoe didn’t know that and, even if she had, it wouldn’t give her the right to act like she was the victim.

“Okay, if you came here to punish me, fine. I get it,” Zoe replied back, her head still down and her voice not quite as confident as her words.

“Such a shame, how naive you are.” Claire said, finishing her rifling and turning to face Zoe fully for the first time. She took a moment to soak the view in, and she had to admit she understood why her husband picked Zoe.

Zoe was a bit shorter than Claire was, but it felt to both of them that she was much shorter than the Underwood woman currently towering over her was. Zoe was a mid-20-year-old reporter. She had auburn hair, cascading down just below her shoulders. She had a cute little body built for being dominated. Bee-sting breasts and a tight little ass completed her look. She was wearing a thin - nearly see through - shirt along with a pair of silk boxers.

Claire on the other hand was a woman nearing fifty, who managed to not look her age. A lifetime of working hard to preserve her beauty meant her pretty face wasn’t the only feature that still turned heads. Claire’s blonde hair was cut short and parted to the side. Her ample chest and toned, impressive ass were covered by a black trench coat that stopped just above her knees. Finally, she had a pair of black stiletto heels that helped make her look even taller than she was.

“I'm not naive.” Zoe mumbled back, the rest of her courage draining away under Claire’s stare, although Zoe couldn’t quite figure out what the look in Claire’s eyes meant.

“No? I've known everything from the beginning, Zoe. My husband and I tell each other everything.” Claire retorted, advancing on Zoe, who was now trying to stare a hole into the ground.

“Don't you believe me? Is there a spider I can trap?” Claire continued, referring to a conversation Zoe had with Frank previously. Showing she did in fact discuss these things with Frank and she did know all there was to know about their affair. 

“I'm not here to tell you to stop. I just thought I should open those big bright eyes,” Claire finished, now standing right in front of Zoe, she brushed a few strands of hair out of Zoe’s face and pulled Zoe’s face, so she was looking up at her.

Zoe’s eyes widened as she saw Claire continue to move their faces closer and closer together. Their lips slowly brushed together, and Zoe found herself suddenly locked into a kiss with Claire. Zoe was surprised to find she liked the feeling of Claire’s soft lips against hers and noticed that Claire tasted good as well. 

Before she knew it, she was returning the kiss, bringing a smirk to Claire’s face. As soon as she did though, Claire broke their kiss, having achieved what she wanted. Zoe momentarily tried to chase those supple lips with her own but stopped herself when she noticed Claire standing tall over her once again.

“I can see why Frank likes you so much,” Claire said now, the smirk still plastered across her face. Zoe wasn’t sure how to take this, did Claire meant she kissed well or what?

“Thanks?” Zoe responded, her uncertainty clear. 

Claire’s smirk grew wider. Zoe was just too perfect. Submissive, lacking in real confidence, and all while being just full of herself enough she would let herself be controlled while thinking she was the one in charge. Claire was going to have so much fun with her.

“Going back to your idea of punishment…” Claire said, letting it trail off as she slowly circled around Zoe. 

Zoe stood rigid in place upon hearing those words. Claire let one hand trail around Zoe’s neck, methodically going down her spine. Zoe could feel herself getting goosebumps from Claire’s touch. Claire was now behind Zoe, staring down at her ass when a nice idea popped into her head. Claire leaned in right next to Zoe’s ear, letting her feel the breath on her for a few moments before speaking.

“I think I have an idea for your punishment,” Claire said softly, her hand just above Zoe’s ass. Zoe trembled at those words, and again when she felt Claire’s fingers ever so gently barely graze her butt before moving to the small of her back. Using her hand Claire guided Zoe slowly towards the bed.

“Bend over the bed,” Claire said, although to Zoe it seemed more like a command. Zoe’s instincts said to just do it, but a part of her wanted to keep fighting.

“What?” Zoe asked, trying to sound genuinely confused but failing miserably.

As soon as Zoe started to turn her head to look at Claire she felt that hand quickly move up her back before pushing it forward. She found herself being thrust forward onto the bed by Claire. Claire didn’t stop until Zoe was fully bent over, her ass jutting up slightly while her upper body lay on the bed. Claire quickly positioned herself beside her, leaving one hand on her back. 

Right when Claire noticed Zoe straining to turn her head towards her again, likely to ask what she was doing, Claire struck. Claire’s hand flew the air and smacked onto Zoe’s backside. Zoe yelped, although not really in pain. Claire’s smack hadn’t been that hard, it was more surprise for Zoe. 

Claire brought her hand up again before smacking it down, just ever slightly harder. Zoe squealed again, earning another swift smack from Claire. Zoe wasn’t sure why she didn’t struggle, was it because she sort of liked being spanked or was she just too kowtowed to Claire to do anything?

“You need…” Claire started to say before spanking her once more as Zoe yelped once more. “To be quiet.” Claire finished, raining down a harder blow this time.

Zoe tried to be quiet, she really did. She managed to last a few spanks from Claire before she couldn’t help herself. Claire was ramping up the force with which she spanked Zoe with each blow, and as she smacked down once more Zoe let out a small mewl. The next spank was her hardest yet and Zoe let out another screech. 

Claire looked down with a smirk before placing one hand firmly on Zoe’s back keeping her in place. She knelt down slightly beside Zoe and grabbed her boxers with her free hand. She started tugging them down before Zoe noticed anything, as Zoe felt the silk slide over her buns though she twisted her head slightly towards Claire.

“What are you doing?” Zoe asked, in an almost panicked tone. Claire looked her dead in the eyes with her smirk before pushing her down harder on the bed and continuing to pull her boxers off. 

“I told you, you needed to be quiet,” Claire responded, as if that explained everything. 

Zoe could feel her ass and pussy exposed to the elements as she lay there watching Claire work. She knew she should stop her, but part of her wanted to see where Claire was going excited by the prospect of Claire pushing her further and further. She now wanted this as much as Claire did. So, she lay there, bent over, and watched, unmoving. As Claire peeled her boxers to the ground she positively noted Zoe’s glistening pussy, getting wetter by the second.

Claire pulled the boxers off of Zoe, with Zoe lifting each leg to help her. Claire was happy to see Zoe so obedient so early. Sometimes she liked a challenge, but it was always nice when a woman submits without much arguing. Claire kept hold of the boxers with one hand while continuing to pin Zoe down. 

She brought the boxers to Zoe’s face and after minimal prompted Zoe opened her mouth, perhaps to ask something or maybe she understood what Claire wanted. Either way, Claire shoved the boxers deep in her mouth, making sure she would keep quiet for a bit. Claire took the hand away from Zoe’s mouth and quickly brought it up in the air and then back down upon Zoe’s now bare ass. This was her first real spank, and she added some power in the swing.

Zoe let out a muffled moan through her boxers but didn’t squirm or do anything else. Simply content to take it. Claire was happy to oblige her, raising her hand over and over again, each time letting it crash down on Zoe’s ass her ass getting redder with each spank, and her moans becoming louder, but both could tell they were more amorous as well. Zoe’s pussy was practically leaking now as Claire continued her onslaught.

Zoe was screaming into her boxers as Claire didn’t let up. The pain was mostly gone for her, Claire wasn’t hitting too hard at this point and Zoe was mostly numb to what little was left. All it was now was pleasure with each spank. Her tight ass rippling slightly with each smack. Claire alternated cheeks, making sure to mark them both. 

Claire’s smirk was now full of pride looking down at Zoe’s reddened cheeks. Claire decided to move on to step two, letting one more spank fly before leaving her hand resting on Zoe’s ass. Zoe’s mind was still reeling over her last few minutes, she barely registered Claire had stopped. She did notice though when Claire started to slowly rub and grope her bottom. 

Claire squatted slightly and lifted her other hand off Zoe’s back. Using both hands she started to really feel up Zoe’s backside. Zoe was softly mewling into her boxers; the sensation of Claire’s hands was both easing her pain and turning her on even more. Each bush of Claire’s hands brought them closer and closer to Zoe’s pussy. Zoe was starting to squirm wanting her to just go ahead and dive in. 

Zoe wanted nothing more than for those gentle fingers to plunge into her wet pussy. Except Claire wasn’t diving in, just teasing Zoe again and again. Almost giving her what she wants before just pulling away. Claire could hear Zoe almost begging for her to do it through the boxers, but she kept away from Zoe’s pussy entrance. Just as Zoe was about to break and actually ask for her to stick her fingers into her, Claire stood up. Zoe coughed out the boxers and turned around. She stared at Claire, who was staring right back at her.

Claire slowly started to unbutton her trench coat while making sure it stayed closed as she did. Once she made sure each button was undone, she slowly opened her coat revealing what was underneath to Zoe. Zoe’s mouth opened in surprise at what she saw. Claire was completely naked underneath the coat, wearing almost nothing besides her heels as her coat dropped to the floor.

What Claire was wearing though was what was drawing all of Zoe’s attention. Part of her wanted to soak up the view of Claire’s naked body. Her long legs, toned ass, and sizable chest that almost seemed to have defied gravity and time. Yet her eyes were glued to what was cinched around Claire’s waist. A black strap-on dildo, matching her heels and the coat now lying on the ground. It was long and thick, easily the biggest cock Zoe had ever seen, with a set of big, heavy balls to match, dangling off of Claire obscenely, and appearing to be somewhat menacing to Zoe.

Claire had this particular toy specially made. It was designed to bring her nearly as much pleasure as whoever it is used on. A nub built on the backside of the cock meant each thrust also fucked her as well along with pinching her clit gently. Claire got off, not just on the power to really fuck another woman, but to also bring more real pleasure to herself which made the times she got fuck another woman a true treat. 

Claire gazed down at Zoe with a renewed hunger. Zoe was too busy staring at the cock slowly swaying above her to notice the look in Claire’s eyes. Claire reached down and slowly turned Zoe over. Zoe let her without a word, her eyes still glued to what Claire was clearly planning to use. Zoe wasn’t frightened by it though, only aroused at the sight of it and excited by what Claire would do with it.

Claire pushed Zoe slightly deeper onto the bed before climbing up onto it as well. Zoe stared up at Claire as she inched closer and closer to her. The cock hanging off her dangling with each movement. Claire kept going until she was directly above Zoe. To Zoe it seemed like Claire was towering above her. Smirking down at her, with an almost evil glint in her eyes. Even so Zoe was getting more and more aroused at the thought of whatever Claire had in store for her.

Claire wasn’t going to sit on her and savor things too much. She took one long glance over Zoe though just to soak in her prize before she takes it. Zoe lifted her knees up slightly, as if she knew what Claire was going to do. Her toes already scrunched up in anticipation. Her chest heaving, her little breasts jiggling slightly with each breath. Her nipples hard and her hands gripping the bed. Claire’s eyes met Zoe’s as they traveled up to her face. Both seeing the same look in the other, the look of pure lust.

Claire wasn’t going to make either of them wait any longer. She took hold of her strap on with one hand, the other she used to steady Zoe. She pressed the head of the dildo against Zoe’s womanhood, stroked it up and down through her shaved pubes to get it lubricated and pressed forward. Zoe let out a small gasp as the dildo grazed her clit then penetrated her inner folds, before biting back down on her lip. The fat head of Claire’s fake cock pushed slowly into Zoe; her tight lips straining to envelop the cock invading her.

Her pussy was practically gushing at this point and Zoe needed all of that to lubricate the massive cock being slowly pushed into a hole that had never, remotely, entertained accommodating anything this size. Zoe was quietly groaning from the strain, all the while staring up at Claire smirking down at her. Claire for her part was happy to ease it in, a lot of the thrill of dominating a woman coming from making them squirm and squeal with pleasure. She was determined to get that out of Zoe; besides, she herself was not totally being left unstimulated

Zoe bit down on her lower lip as Claire started to push more in. At this point Zoe wasn’t even thinking about the length, just the thickness of it pressing into her was stretching her out more than she could have imagined. Zoe was determined to persevere though, scooting her body slightly and tilting her pelvis up to indicate to Claire that she could take more. Claire responded in kind, picking her pace up as the inches were slid into Zoe.

Zoe’s eyes widened as she saw the cock disappear into her. Half at the sheer size and the other that it wasn’t really painful to her. It was filling her up as she had never experienced, but she was already feeling sparks of pleasure rippling through her body. Claire was happy to see Zoe was managing well, even though she could tell how tight her pussy was.

Their eyes met as they both felt the fake balls slap against Zoe’s skin. Zoe let out a grunt of pride at managing it at all, and Claire let out a similar grunt looking down at her latest conquest. Claire let her cock stay buried inside Zoe as she moved her face down to meet Zoe’s. Their lips touched again, this time though both were desperately wanting this.

Claire had both hands around Zoe’s waist, while Zoe cradled Claire’s head in her hands. Their tongues swirled and danced around the other, lost in their desires. How they got here was forgotten to both as they kissed. Claire looked down at Zoe, whose eyes were closed as she succumbed to her lust. Claire was still looking at Zoe as she abruptly pulled the cock nearly all the way out, before slamming it back into Zoe’s pussy.

Zoe’s eyes shot open and she looked into Claire’s eyes as Claire started to fuck her. Their lips remained locked as Claire started to smack her cock deep inside of Zoe with long thrusts. Pleasure radiated through Zoe’s body with each thrust. Claire was methodical at first; carefully pulling out so that just the head of the silicone cock remained before pushing it back in. Claire continued to stare down at Zoe who had now closed her eyes and was focusing on the sensations the cock was bringing. With each thrust, Claire experienced some of those sensations as well. 

The nub on the back of the cock was stimulating Claire just right. Her clit being perfectly nipped with each thrust, Claire’s kissing became more aggressive as she fucked Zoe. She was happy to note that Zoe tried to match her. Even in the throes of pleasure, Zoe’s competitive nature sneaked through. Their tongues now dancing for control, Claire won out by biting down gently on Zoe’s lip eliciting a moan from the younger woman. Zoe surrendered her mouth and pussy to the older woman, allowing herself to enjoy being used.

Claire smacked the cock into Zoe, quicker and quicker with each thrust. Claire let one hand slide up and grasp one of Zoe’s small breasts. Roughly grabbing her nipple, she pulled and tweaked it, earning grunts from Zoe. Zoe wrapped her legs more tightly around Claire, almost trapping her in, but both know who is really in control. 

Zoe felt the first orgasm of the night quickly building. She screeched into Claire’s lips as she felt pleasure rock through her body. Her legs pulled Claire in even more, but Claire wasn’t having any of that. Bucking her hips, she loosened Zoe’s legs and started pounding into Zoe with more force. Claire could feel her taut ass bouncing now with each lunge into Zoe. Zoe’s petite body under hers, trembling with pleasure, made Claire feel even more powerful.

Before Zoe’s first orgasm ended, she could feel another building. She wasn’t used to this incredible level of lovemaking from anyone, especially an Underwood. But it seemed that the missus knew what she was doing. Claire let one hand drift down to Zoe’s pussy, and started tweaking Zoe’s clit as she hammered her cock deep inside Zoe. 

Zoe came again as Claire fucked her, this one possibly even stronger than the last. Zoe was completely Claire’s at this point, her body and mouth wholly controlled by the domineering older woman. Zoe lets her mind go blank and just enjoys the immense pleasure flowing through her.

Claire’s other hand gripped Zoe firmly and she kept pounding away, determined to get herself off as well. The nub was tweaking Claire’s clit and she could feel herself getting close. As Claire felt Zoe cum again, she could feel herself being pushed over the edge as well. Claire pushed herself as deep inside Zoe as she could as they both just gave into the pleasure ripping through their bodies.

Their tongues continued to dance as their minds were elsewhere, their hands absentmindedly groping each other’s body. The older woman, silent in her pleasure, experienced enough to just enjoy it. Zoe still squirmed and squealed with delight as she felt her second orgasm course through her. 

Slowly the two separated, first the strap on was gently pulled out of Zoe, a loud plop heard as it smacked onto the bed. Their bodies eventually became unentwined and their tongues followed suit. Both breathing heavy as they recovered from what had just occurred. Zoe was thinking that was the end of the night, but Claire had much more planned for the nubile woman lying beside her.

Claire was willing to give Zoe a breather though, let Zoe’s guard down before Claire struck again. Zoe wasn’t thinking about much, just bathing in the afterglow of an incredibly hot fuck. As Zoe laid there resting, she felt Claire start to move beside her. Zoe paid her no attention until she felt Claire get back up straddling her. Zoe initially thought Claire wanted to go again, and Zoe, while tired, was more than happy to oblige.

Even as Claire lazily turned Zoe over, and helped Zoe up onto her knees and elbows she had no idea what was coming. As Claire crawled up behind her, the cock swaying slightly and banging against Zoe’s legs. Zoe was already getting excited with anticipation of the pleasure she guessed was about to come as she felt Claire take hold of the cock in one hand and start to guide it towards her target.

Much to Zoe’s surprise she felt it glide over her pussy, teasing her even more. Zoe squirmed at the waiting Claire was forcing her to endure. It wasn’t until she felt the cock head land firmly on her asshole did she start to expect anything different. Zoe could feel the slick juices from her pussy on the cockhead as it started to push inward. Before her mind could fully comprehend what was happening, she felt Claire, with great struggle, manage to pop the head of the dildo in past her ring. 

Zoe gave a loud groan at this intrusion and knew now that Claire wasn’t done conquering her. Claire smirked down at Zoe, knowing the pleasure she had felt earlier would make her just curious enough to let this happen. Just like all those before her. Zoe grunted as Claire pushed it further in. Centimeter after centimeter it felt like Zoe would never be able to take it all.

Zoe’s butt, her determination to prove to herself and Claire she could take it, along with the copious fluids coating the cock, allowed it to slowly push its ways in. Claire marveled at the petite woman’s asshole slowly swallowing the cock whole. The sounds coming from Zoe’s mouth were becoming more and more animalistic. Finally, Claire looked down, shocked and admiring of Zoe’s ability to endure the rough part and take the cock all the way into her ass. Now though, Claire knew, was the fun part for them both.

As the balls rested against her ass, Zoe thought she was going to be given a breather. Let her ass slowly learn to accommodate this new intrusion. Claire wasn’t planning on that though. She pulled the slick cock out from Zoe’s ass, much quicker than she had press it in. Then she planted its head just inside Zoe’s ass and waited until the younger woman craned her neck around to look at Claire. Claire gave Zoe her typical smirk before rather quickly pushing the cock back in.

Claire was much gentler than she had been before, at least so far, and Zoe was enjoying the many new sensations. Stroking in and out of Zoe, Claire was sensed Zoe’s ass to be able to handle he cock better than she could have hoped. Both the ladies were pleased, but Claire, now that she knew what Zoe’s body could handle, was getting impatient. Claire let Zoe get used to her methodical pace for a bit longer, her grunts slowly becoming squeals of joy.

Claire whipped the cock out of Zoe abruptly, and stared down at the gaping hole below her. Claire loved to see the destruction she could enact on others and nothing was prettier to her than a properly gaping asshole. Claire peered at a bit longer, letting the younger woman start to pine for the cock to come back. Before putting the cock back in Claire spit down, watching the spit fly into Zoe’s asshole and what didn’t make it slowly dribble in. An ultimate sign of dominance and disrespect, yet Zoe, at this point, didn’t care what Claire did, she even gave a sigh of relief as she felt Claire push the cock back into her ass.

Claire grabbed Zoe by the hips, gripping firmly. She pushed the cock in fully before pulling it almost all the way out. From there she slammed it in, hard. Zoe grunted but took it, the pleasure she was feeling was beyond what she could have imagined. Claire then really started pounding Zoe’s ass. Big, long strokes hammered her cock deep inside Zoe’s bowels. Claire watched from above, proudly dominating Zoe’s most sacred hole. Zoe for her part held onto the bed as well as she could and tried to stop herself from moaning too much. She could feel Claire sliding into her backside with reckless abandon.

Zoe, surprising even herself, could feel herself cumming from her anal reaming. Even stronger than the orgasms from earlier in the night as her most taboo hole was pounded mercilessly. While Claire watched Zoe’s, ass gobble up her cock greedily she also felt herself moving towards the edge and let herself cum as well. Pleasure rippling through Claire, as her body, as if on auto-pilot, continued to fuck Zoe’s ass.

As both came down from their orgasmic bliss, Claire had continued her slow assault, the balls smacking into Zoe with each pump. Zoe came to love the sound this made, each slap reminding her of her place and signaling that an intense pleasure was about to shoot through her body once again. Claire was measuring her strokes by her hips hitting Zoe’s ass cheeks. Reddened from her earlier spanking they were starting to gain even more color from the onslaught Claire was now treating her ass to.

Zoe was oblivious to everything but the pleasure she was experiencing. Zoe even fingered her pussy and tweaked her clit, desperate to get as much pleasure as possible. Claire noticed this and did her damnedest to fuck her even harder. Zoe’s petite body was practically rag dolling with each pump, but both woman was having the time of their lives.

Claire planned to squeeze just about every orgasm she could out of Zoe and as she towered above she was seeing the fruits of her labor. Zoe’s eyes were practically rolled up into her head, her legs seemed like they were barely able to hold her body up, and her moans were becoming even more incoherent. Zoe’s ass was stretched more than she could have ever imagined, and Claire wasn’t stopping. Occasionally Claire would take a moment to admire her handiwork, pulling the cock out and letting the ass gape below her. She also made sure to add extra lubrication with her saliva and the juices gushing from Zoe’s pussy.

At this point Claire was planning to basically fuck her until she collapsed, and at the current rate, that wouldn’t take long. Zoe’s knees were all but buckling and Claire was now doing most of the work holding Zoe up. Zoe was still moaning and cumming, but she wasn’t capable of much more. Claire felt herself cumming again as well, her own body starting to weaken from the seemingly endless fucking she had been giving to Zoe. She fucked her way through the end of her orgasm, and fell back from Zoe, exhausted. 

The cock plopped out of Zoe’s asshole with a pop and Zoe fell forward, having zero energy to keep herself up anymore. Both women laid there for a while before Claire finally started to stir. Zoe felt the bed moving but was too tired to react, wanting more pleasure but not having the energy to participate further. 

Claire put her trench coat back on, making sure her added appendage was concealed. She then moved back towards Zoe, having one more thing she needed form her. Zoe felt Claire above her and the subtle movement of Claire’s head descending towards her own. She felt the hot breath from Claire’s mouth right on her ear as she started to whisper.

“This ass is mine, right?” Claire asked. Zoe felt Claire’s hand trail down her back, then jam her middle and ring fingers into Zoe’s overworked ass. Still though, pleasure shot through Zoe as the finger toyed within her backside. She moaned a ‘yes’ as Claire continued to tinker with ass.

“And I’m the only Underwood you will open the door for anymore” Claire prompted Zoe again, and when she didn’t immediately answer, Claire’s fingers started to work over her asshole even harder.

“Oh God yes!” Zoe could barely move but as a final tiny orgasm racked her body she squealed out a reply to Claire.

Satisfied Claire gently kissed Zoe’s cheek and extracted her fingers. Leaving Zoe lying there to recover from the events of the evening, Claire quietly slipped out whistling a happy tune.


End file.
